


Wicked Stepsisters

by chromyrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, HSWC Bonus Round, Humanstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Dolorosa and Mindfang get human married and move into the same house with their families. Their descendants take one look at each other and simultaneously come to the awkward realization that their new step-sister is really hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Stepsisters

**Author's Note:**

> for the 2014 HSWC Bonus Round 3

The first time Vriska met Kanaya was at their mothers' wedding ceremony. It was in her backyard, the house that she now had to share with Demetra Maryam and her daughter, because the Serket house was bigger, and because the fiscally concerned women didn't see a reason to move to an entirely new home. Vriska was fine with the news that her mom was bisexual, and even more fine with Demetra, who was prim and proper but not without sarcasm. She was skeptical about getting a step-sister, but rationed that even if the girl was a loser, at least they were teenagers and could get away without interacting much. Their high school was big; they would manage. 

In true Serket style, Spinneret had managed to convince Demetra that they shouldn't have guests at their city hall ceremony; Kanaya went along, apparently, to act as a witness for her more traditional mother. Vriska didn't care, and anyways, Spinneret had tasked her with organizing the event planners for the reception. So she was at home, sitting on the porch and fielding ridiculous questions about where the flowers looked better, here or there. 

There was a honk from the front of the house, and when Vriska got there she saw the sleek black limousine. It was a fairly regular four door car, from a taxi service, and from it came her mother, than Demetra, and then the bored faced Kanaya. 

Wow.

“It's about time you got home,” Vriska complained to her mother, as she tried not to dwell on how incredibly attractive her step-sister was in a dress that ended in loose, flowy material at the middle of her thigh. “The people doing the lighting have been yelling about extension cords but I don't know where you keep them.”

Spinneret gave her daughter a sharp once-over, looking fierce in her floor length, low-cut white gown. Then she grinned, and ruffled Vriska's hair as she headed into the house. Vriska scowled and combed her hair back into place with her fingers; when she looked up, Demetra was giving her a soft smile, and she looked so pretty and etheral, Vriska decided it would be alright to give her a hug. 

“Welcome to the family, Demetmom,” she grinned, and Demetra gave her a kiss. 

“Thank you, sweetie. Now, you and Kanaya get acquainted while I go make sure your mother is okay.”

Kanaya was looking over the backyard, which was in the middle of a transformation into a warm celebration space. Vriska noticed that not only was her dress very short, it was also deeply low cut and showed off the gentle curve of her small-but-nice boobs. Vriska felt her face start to heat up. 

“I think they're doing a nice job,” Kanaya commented as she looked around. “It feels very inviting.” Then she turned to Vriska and smiled kindly. Her lipstick was emerald green. 

“It's nice to finally meet you,” she said. “I have heard a lot about you, mostly good from my mother and... worrying from yours.” 

Vriska laughed a little too loud. “Yeah, well, Mom and I have an interesting relationship. Your mom is amazing, though.”

Kanaya hummed. “I love her, yes. We have always been two of a kind.”

The conversation lulled, and Vriska found her gaze drifting over Kanaya's body again. She licked her lip, and tried to cover it up, “You look amazing. I figured a kind of stuffy lady like Demetra wouldn't want her daughter showing so much skin. That seems like the kind of dress my mom would buy.”

With a quirked brow, Kanaya replied primly, “I am not sure how I am meant to understand that.” 

“It was a compliment!” Vriska said quickly. “Definitely a compliment.”

Kanaya's expression softened. “In that case, thank you. I made it myself.”

“You... made it?” 

“And my mother's,” Kanaya agreed. “I learned to use a sewing machine when I was nine, so it's second nature to me now.” 

“It's amazing!” Vriska exclaimed. “You look seriously amazing. Really sexy. Wow.”

“You don't look too shabby yourself,” Kanaya said with a quirk in the corner of her mouth. “Vriska, this question is terribly forward, but are you a lesbian?” 

“Uh....” Vriska squeaked. “No?”

“Ah. I had just wondered, is all. You're eyeing me a bit hungrily.”

She said this nonchalantly, as if she was commenting on the ribbons being strung from the tree branches, but Vriska's face went red. 

“Y-yeah... well. Well...”

“Well?” 

“S-stop looking so smug!” Vriska spluttered. “Like you're not tooooooootally attracted to me!” 

“Oh, I am.” 

“...What?” 

“Attracted to you,” Kanaya repeated. “I am. You're quite alluring.” 

“I don't think that's a wholesome step-sister thought to be having, exactly.”

“ _I_ thought we agreed I wasn't exactly what some might consider 'wholesome'.”

Vriska was bright red in the face, now. “So what are we gonna do about it, then?” 

With a tiny smirk, Kanaya answered airily, “How about you show me to my new bedroom, and we can make out?” 

When her lips were stained green and kiss-swollen, Vriska caught herself thinking that perhaps having a step-sister wasn't going to be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Dress links: 
> 
> Vriska: http://www.nastygal.com/product/nasty-gal-midnight-madness-dress  
> Kanaya: http://www.modcloth.com/shop/dresses/four-square-dress-in-forest  
> Spinneret: http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/63/71/5d/63715df331fd3d7013cc2a4d3ed5c8d3.jpg  
> Dolorosa: http://www.modcloth.com/shop/dresses/ours-everlasting-dress


End file.
